1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shape measuring system for obtaining a three-dimensional shape data of an object.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, in a three-dimensional shape measuring a shape of an object is measured by scanning the object to be measured.
When the measurement is performed by irradiating a light onto the object and by sensing the reflected light, the object must be scanned by the irradiated light.
When the measurement is performed by observing the object with changing a viewpoint to the object, a relative position of the object and a measuring apparatus must change variously. This specification refers to scanning of the object in both case of them.
For increasing the accuracy of measurement a time duration required for scanning is elongated. As a result of that a measuring time becomes long. The measuring time also depends on a measuring method and a specification of the measuring apparatus.
The longer the measuring time, the more either the possibility is increased of entering some other object into the measuring area or of occurring the movement of a whole or a part of the object during the measurement. In such a case, sometimes, the measuring result of the measuring points partly becomes abnormal data. Even if the some other object enters into the measuring area, the measurement is not influenced by the object if the object is out of the measuring point which is changing time after time by scanning. Also, when the measuring apparatus is moved itself during the measurement, the normal measuring result could not be obtained.
In the conventional system, there is a problem that a user could not grasp the progress of the scanning. Thus, it is difficult to determine appropriately whether to continue the scanning and whether it is necessary to measure again or not, when a certain obstacle which influences the measuring result is occurred during scanning. Thus, the useless measurement or second measurement is often performed. For example, if it can be ensured that the measurement of an important part in the measuring area has been completed when the obstacle is occurred, it can be determined that further measurement is not needed.